Bored
by Little-Retard
Summary: Kisame and Sasori are left in the base alone, and Kisame's bored. When he walks into Sasori's room, what does he find? Lemon.


**Kisame- Hey, all you people out there! You're probably wondering where Lindan is right now, and it's safe to say that she is in the bathroom right now, so we have to do the introduction!**

**Itachi- Hn.**

**Kisame- Alright, this one'll be a KisaSaso, which means puppet boy and I. So, this will also be a... HOLY SHIT IT'S A LEMON! Oh God...**

**Itachi- Hn. Lindan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Kisame- Oh God... Oh God...**

**Itachi- Keep reading.**

* * *

**KISAME'S POV**

I plopped down on the couch, letting it groan under my weight. I am so bored... Itachi is out on a solo mission, and everyone else is out on a mission for at least a good week or two, and the only ones that are here are that puppet boy and I.

Ever sicne I saw the kid out of that ugly ass puppet of his, I've been in love with him. No one knows, except for Itachi, but what does that kid don't know?

I've had fantasies about his mouth on my dick while I'm gripping that red hair... Oh crap I'm hard again. I tried to ignore it while thinking of everything but the puppet boy.

Though, since that pink haired chick Sakura killed Sasori he's a human now... Oh, well. I picked up the remote, and began to flip through the channels. Finding nothing good on, I shut the television off, and stood up.

I walked around the base for a while, checked on my fish, and then I got bored again, so I went to see what Sasori was doing. I mean he hasn't came out since like... Yesterday.

I knocked on his door, and walked in, letting my jaw drop to the ground because of the sight in front of me. He obviously did not hear me come in, if he did, he wouldn't be doing... That.

I stared at the naked Sasori bouncing on a light blue vibrator, almost gray from... Apparently being used so many times. He shoved it into his puckered up pink hole, and moaned and screamed everytime it went in.

He reached climax screaming, "Kisame!" The white cum covered his petite frame, and what he had just yelled sunk into my mind. Did he just cum... Screaming my name?

He finally looked up, the heavy pink sex blush covering his face darkening, while he pulled the vibrator out of his ass stuttering, "H-how long have you been standing there?"

A shark like smile covered my face. I said, "Long enough to know that you're a slut in need of a punishment." His eyes widened as I shut the door and locked it behind me, while approaching him.

I took off my clothes, while letting his eyes roam my body, I looked at his hungrily, and I licked my lips. Our eyes met for two seconds before I pounced on him, smashing our lips together.

I forced my tongue into his mouth while he moaned, and I slammed my hips together with his. He moaned loudly, and bucked up to meet my hips. I pulled back from the kiss, and let my lips trail hungrily down his body.

I licked up the side of his dick, and he yelled, "Ah, AHH!" I then proceeded to devour his cock, sucking harshly. He cried out in pleasure, and bucked into my face screaming, " Ah, ah, AH! Ohhh, more... AH! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Kisame! Ah, ah, ohhh! AHHH!"

He climaxed into my mouth, and I drank it up greedily. I sat on the bed, pulling him over my lap. I brought my hand back, and... WHACK! He screamed out in pain, and I spanked that hot ass again.

I let my hand come down on his ass, while he began to play with his cock. With my other hand, I grabbed his wrists, and whacked his so fuckable ass again. I said huskily while still slapping that ass,

"No, no, no, Sasori... You're such a whore. Wanting me to fuck you... You want to be fucked don't you? You are such a slut. You like that don't you? You want me to shove my big cock in your ass. You want me to pound your ass, while you scream my name. Well, that's not going to happen yet because you've been a bad boy. You've been such a bad boy. You need to be punished don't you? Such a naughty boy..."

He cried out as I slapped his ass, and I forced him onto his knees. I spread my legs, and said, "Suck it. Suck my fat, juicy cock." He smiled up at me, and swallowed all thirteen inches of dick.

"Oh, yeah, you suck that dick. Yeah, you whore. Suck that cock. Slut," I said huskily. He sucked me hard and fast as I thread my fingers into his hair, forcing his head to go back and forth on my cock.

I came into his mouth with a low, "Sasori..." He swallowed it all, and he got onto of my straddling me. He kissed me, and let me taste my own cum. That was all it took for my cock to be hard again.

I smiled, and he pulled back. "You want to be fucked? Beg for it," I said. He smiled at me and said, " Please, fuck me. I'm such a whore, that needs to be fucked hard. I want that fat, juicy, hard cock in my ass. I need to be pounded brutally by your dick. Shove your dick into my hole. Fuck me, Kisame."

That was all I needed to hear. He obviously didn't need preparation, so I slammed my dick into his, while he screamed in pleasure. He was on all fours, while I was slamming my hard cock into his hot entrance.

His ass was pink, and he screamed out with every thrust, "AH! AHHH! KISAME! Ohhhhh, AHH! More, MORE! Faster, HARDER, AH! Ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, AHHH!

"Yeah bitch, you like that slut, you like my cock in your ass, you like to be filled with my fat cock in your slutty ass, don't you? You want me to fill you with my cum don't you? Don't you, you whore?" I whipered in his ear, while slamming my dick into his pink ass.

"Yes! Cum in me, I'm your whore! Please, Kisame! KISAME!" He screamed as he came. I slammed into him a couple more times, before cumming in his hole, groaning, "Sasori..."

I pulled out, and we both collapsed on the bed. he looked at me, and smiled, as I smiled right back at him. "I love you, Sasori," I whispered. "I love you, too, Kisame," He mumbled before falling asleep.

I wrapped my strong arms around him, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Deidara- That was it, un! Hope you enjoyed it! *Holding up tissue to nose***

**Sasori- *Blushing***

**Kisame runs out of no where and glomps Sasori yelling, "SASO-CHAN!"**

**Itachi and Deidara- Review(Un)**


End file.
